wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bo Dallas
Taylor Michael Rotunda (May 25, 1990), better known by his ring name Bo Dallas, a American professional wrestler who performed in FCW, NXT and WWE. He is currently signed under Raw brand and also has since teamed with Curtis Axel as part of The B-Team for the one time WWE Raw Tag Team Championship. While in WWE's developmental territories Florida Championship Wrestling and NXT, he was a three-times FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship and two-time FCW Florida Tag Team Champion with his older brother Windham Rotunda, and youngest NXT Champion in the championship's history. Professional wrestling career Dallas made his WWE debut on July 25, 2011, defeating Primo in a dark match before the WWE Raw broadcast began. On August 16, Dallas defeated Joey Ryan in another dark match at the WWE SmackDown tapings, and the following week on August 23, he lost to Wade Barrett in a dark match prior to SmackDown. In May 2012, Dallas made several appearances at WWE house shows, defeating Drew McIntyre. Bo Dallas appeared at the inaugural installment of WWE NXT tapings at Full Sail University on May 17, 2012. He defeated Rick Victor in a singles match, before participating in a six-man tag team match which his team lost. On January 26, 2013 at WWE's first-ever Royal Rumble Fanfest, Dallas participated in a eight-man NXT tournament defeating Luke Harper, Conor O'Brian and lastly Leo Kruger to win the tournament, thus becoming the first NXT wrestler to qualify for a Royal Rumble match. The next day, Dallas duly entered the Rumble match for his WWE television debut and lasted for twenty one minutes, the sixth longest participation time in the match. During the match, he eliminated the Intercontinental champion Wade Barrett, who later returned to eliminate Dallas. This started a feud between the duo, with Barrett challenging Dallas to a non-title match the next night on Raw, and Dallas pulled off a upset victory in his first singles match on Raw. Alongside Michael McGillicutty, Dallas entered the NXT Tag Team Championship Tournament. Together the duo defeated the team of Primo and Epico and advanced to the semifinals of the tournament. Prior to his tournament match against the Wyatt Family, Bray Wyatt would congratulate Dallas for his spot in the Royal Rumble, though Bo rejected Bray. The Wyatt Family defeated Dallas and McGillicutty to advance in the tournament, On the February 11 edition of Raw Dallas appeared again attacking Barrett before Barrett's match against Kofi Kingston. Dallas was later given a shot at becoming the number one contender for the NXT Championship against Conor O'Brian and Corey Graves, though an attack by The Shield eliminated him from the match. The triple threat match eventually did happen, with Dallas being cost his shot at the NXT Championship by the Wyatt Family. He then went on to win a battle royal to become the number one contender to the NXT Championship, and on May 23, he defeated Big E Langston to win the championship at the NXT television tapings. As Leo Kruger set his sights on Dallas' title, Dallas made his first successful title defense on the July 3 NXT with a tainted victory over Antonio Cesaro. On the August 7 NXT, Dallas defeated Kruger to retain his title. By then, the NXT audience's hatred of Dallas translated to them literally turning their backs on him while cheering his opponents, even heels like Cesaro and Kruger or unknowns like Mickey Keegan. On October 16 of NXT late taping, Dallas successfully retained his title against Sami Zayn. Dallas then faced his next title contender Adrian Neville and lost by count-out to retain his title. However, Dallas would lose the title to Neville at NXT Arrival in a ladder match ending his reign at 280 days, though commentators stated 260 due to the nature of tape delayed episodes. He lost his rematch on the March 27 NXT. From the post-WrestleMania Raw on April 7, WWE aired introductory vignettes for Dallas. On the April 10 episode of NXT, Dallas attempted to mimic Daniel Bryan by trying to "Occupy NXT", but the crowd turned their backs on him as a response. He was then forced into a match against Justin Gabriel, which he won. Two weeks later he lost to Tyson Kidd, and after the match Bo threw a tantrum, mimicking what happened after the "Occupy NXT" incident weeks prior. On the May 8th edition of NXT, he participated in a number-one contender's Battle Royal, and made it to the final four before being eliminated by Tyson Kidd. On the May 15th NXT, it was announced that he was put in a match for the May 22nd show against Big E with the stipulation that if he won, he would earn another NXT title shot and if he lost, he would be forced to leave NXT forever. Dallas subsequently lost the match and was forced to leave. During the taping's break, he turned heel towards NXT (and only NXT) by saying that he hates everyone and that they should leave. Sooner in the NXT tapings for June, Bo secretly trespassed briefly under a new gimmick, "Mr. NXT". However, he lost to Sami Zayn who exposed Dallas and had security take him away. The following week after, he found his way into the building and ran around for help from security. Dallas' return to the main roster was in a winning effort, as he defeated Sin Cara on the May 23 episode of SmackDown. Dallas made his first pay-per-view appearance at Payback, where he was scheduled to face Kofi Kingston. However, the match never happened due to interference from Kane. Dallas would face Kingston the following night on Raw in a winning effort. Following his debut on the main roster Dallas would go on an undefeated streak, picking up wins over the likes of R-Truth, Fandango and Titus O'Neil. On the Money in the Bank Kickoff show, Dallas interrupted Daniel Bryan's update speech over his neck surgery, telling him to "Bolieve" and get better soon. Bryan retaliated by calling him a "Bo-ner" and telling him to "Bo-leave". Dallas established himself as a heel when he attacked El Torito after his match against Diego on the July 4th episode of SmackDown. At Battleground, Dallas participated in the 19-man battle royal for the vacant Intercontinental Championship; he managed to eliminate Sin Cara and Titus O'Neil before being the 16th person eliminated after being thrown out by Dolph Ziggler. Bo Dallas was defeated on the July 28 edition of Raw by R-Truth, ending his undefeated streak at 17-1, prompting Dallas to do a post match assault after his loss. Four days later on SmackDown, Dallas would lose again to R-Truth via disqualification which prompted another assault on R-Truth. In late August, Dallas began tormenting Jack Swagger about his loss to Rusev at SummerSlam after Swagger's matches. Bo Dallas began feuding with Mark Henry after defeating him on the September 29 episode of Raw, tormenting him like he did Swagger following Henry's losses to Rusev at Night of Champions and the September 22 episode of Raw. Dallas was beaten down by Henry after the match but defeated him again the following night on WWE Main Event and was attacked again. On the October 6 episode of Raw he picked up another win over Henry via countout but escaped before Henry could attack him. On the October 7 episode of Main Event, he unsuccessfully challenged Dolph Ziggler for the Intercontinental Championship. Dallas then went on to pick up three more wins over Henry in both singles and tag team matches, before being quickly defeated by Henry in a match on the Hell in a Cell pre-show. He then started to make excuses that he was not ready. On the October 27 episode of Raw, Dallas issued an open challenge and Ryback, who had been out of action due to injury, returned and responded to the challenge. Ryback dominated Dallas and got the victory. Then, on the following night on Main Event he lost to Sheamus in non-title match, he then demanded a title match at a WWE Live event and subsequently lost that match. Dallas injured his foot in November and it was reported he would be out of action for around 6-8 weeks. On February 7, Bo Dallas returned to action at a house show against Sin Cara. He lost his match. After a four month absence due to a foot injury, Dallas made his televised return on the WrestleMania 31 pre-show in March 2015, competing in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal where he was eliminated by Hideo Itami. He would then return to Raw the next night to interrupt Sting, only to receive a Scorpion Death Drop for his troubles. On the April 20 Raw, he interrupted a furious Roman Reigns, and was Superman Punched. Dallas later reappeared at Extreme Rules, where he was beaten up by Ryback. In the Raw following, Dallas appeared to fight Ryback yet again, but was once again easily beaten. Afterwards, Bray Wyatt entered the ring and attacked Ryback. On the May 18 episode of Raw, Dallas reignited his rivalry with Neville, attacking him before and after his match with King Barrett. At Elimination Chamber, Dallas lost to Neville. On the August 24, 2015 episode of Raw, Dallas interrupted Brock Lesnar and talked about how Lesnar lost to The Undertaker at SummerSlam, before Lesnar delivered a number of German suplex on him, and ended the beatdown with an F-5. Afterwards, Dallas faced R-Truth on SmackDown! in a winning effort, where he showed a more brutal side and debuted a new finisher. At Survivor Series, Dallas competed in a Five-on-five traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match where Dallas, The Cosmic Wasteland (Stardust, Konnor and Viktor) and The Miz lost to Goldust, The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley), Neville and Titus O'Neil. On December 23, 2015, Bo Dallas dressed up like Uncle Sam for Tributes to Troops, and lost to Mark Henry. On the New Year's Eve SmackDown, Dallas lost to Dolph Ziggler. On the January 4, 2016 Raw, Dallas, along with Adam Rose, Curtis Axel, and Heath Slater, debuted as a new stable and went on to assist Slater in defeating Dolph Ziggler, calling themselves "social outcasts". On the January 11 Raw, the Social Outcasts seemingly turned face after helping Ryback fend off the Wyatt Family. However, on the following SmackDown, the Outcasts were once again playing heels when they defeated the team of Jack Swagger, Goldust, Zack Ryder, and Damien Sandow. On the March 17, 2016 episode of SmackDown, The Social Outcasts announced they would be participants in André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania 32, which was won by unannounced entrant Baron Corbin. In May, The Social Outcasts began filming The Marine 5: Battleground, taking them out of action. The Social Outcasts returned on the June 27 episode of Raw, confronting Enzo Amore and Big Cass. The following week on Raw, The Social Outcasts faced Enzo Amore and Big Cass in a losing effort. On July 19, at the 2016 WWE draft, Dallas was drafted to Raw along with Curtis Axel, but without Heath Slater, disbanding the Outcasts. Bo returned to Raw on the September 5 edition of Raw, carrying a sign saying "Bo-lieve in Bo" and displaying a new, more vicious style as he defeated a local competitor. The trend continued the next week with Dallas defeating another local competitor. On the October 10 episode of Raw, Bo Dallas teamed with former Outcast partner Curtis Axel in a losing effort to Sami Zayn and Neville, with Axel being pinned. The following week, Dallas defeated Neville with Axel in his corner, and after the match, attacked Axel, thus ending their partnership in the process. The following week, Dallas defeated Axel. Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Florida Category:NXT Champions Category:Current Superstar Category:RAW Superstars Category:Raw Tag Team Champions Category:FPO